Shotguns
__NOWYSIWYG__ Shotguns Ins and Outs of Shotguns In Dead Frontier, Shotguns are the weaker, yet more efficient version of machine guns. Shotguns are generally designed for close quarters combat due to their spread shots, but they can be also useful at longer ranges due to the high chance to hit the enemy with at least a single pellet and the rather tight shot spread. Every well aimed shotgun pellet adds up to the total damage per shot, but then again you could also do very little damage if too few pellets hit the target. It is noted that all shotguns have average accuracy. Shotgun damage is noted as (Damage per Pellet) x (Pellets per Shot) = Damage, so for example the Washington 870 with 3.3 x 8 damage can do up to 26.4 damage per shot. Due to the small pellets of the buckshot, versus the larger bullets of other firearms, shotguns cannot score a critical hit. Accuracy affects shotguns uniquely as accuracy does not decrease the spread of their buck shot, but instead simply centers the placement of the shot. Shotguns are a subset of weapons that are often used in high-aggro combat due to their substantial knock-back and spread out pellet dispersion. Notable for slow reload and firing speeds. Requirements Shotguns are one of the few weapons that have a high strength requirement. The first shotgun available, the Mancini M1, requires 10 shotgun proficiency points to use. The Police Officer class also starts out with a Mancini M1 Shotgun, along with 25 shells. From the third shotgun onwards, there is a strength requirement, usually close to the proficiency requirement. High reloading (100+ Reloading ) and a decent amount of accuracy (60+ Accuracy) is recommended. Combat Outside - Loot/Scout Run Generating a significant amount of aggro with each blast, shotguns are a poor choice if you are trying to avoid large numbers of zombies. To maximize their effectiveness, you will want to utilize the following tips: *Wait until the zombie is at point-blank range. This ensures that every pellet will strike. * If you are trying to get somewhere and a zombie blocks your path, a point-blank blast can push him out of the way. * Be ammo conscious. With a slow reload time and often only a handful of rounds per magazine, learning to reload whenever you get a quiet moment is important. One trick is to hit "R" just before you transition to another screen, as this results in instantaneous reload once you reach the next block. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) Shotguns are a class of weapon designed for high-aggro combat. Their knockback and ability to hit multiple targets at once make them excellent point defense weapons. Some general rules of thumb: * Aim for clusters of zombies to hit all of them equally. * Never stop moving. Stay in clear, open areas, and try to keep large objects between you and the infected. * Again, when you get a chance, reload. Getting rushed by a sudden swarm when you're down to three rounds is not fun. List of Shotguns Category:Weapons